Newcomers That Don't Belong
by CrystalJet
Summary: Business entrepreneur, Nicholas Hunter, is just another lost soul that roams this earth. Searching for the perfect place to find himself, he stumbles upon a small card to Storybrooke. I'm not really good at the whole summary thing sorry :P


**Newcomers**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters_

 _Thank you all for reading, this really means a lot to me because this is my very first story like ever xD Enjoy and send me any advice as to what I should do in the next chapter._

 **Chapter 1- Who names a place Storybrooke, Like seriously?**

 _ **In the streets of New York**_

"Oh shit! Watch it man!"

"Fuck you asshole!" The angry bike rider yelled back at the black haired man as he rode off with his finger in the air.

The coffee he held in his hand spilled all over his expensive white polo and travelled down to his brown cargo shorts. Unfortunately he didn't bother to grab a napkin from the coffee shop and now he had to pay the consequences.

He sighed at his stupidity but thankfully he had his black leather jacket to cover his stained and uncomfortable shirt.

The raven haired man zipped his jacket up to his chest and carried on to his meeting with his father.

 **-Meeting-**

"Hello father"

A man with neatly streaked salt and pepper hair lifted his head as he greeted his son with a tight smile.

The raven haired man walked towards the chair directly before his father's desk and sat down to look into brown menacing eyes. Slowly he rubbed his index finger along the edge of his father's desk and looked at his finger with disgust.

"I wonder how many women you cheated on mother with on this table"

"What do you want Nicholas?"

 _Right just drop it like usual,_ "I just came here to tell you that I will be leaving for a while…a vacation you could say"

He laughed at his son's ridiculous comment because there was no way he would last a day without his mother, "And where will you go?"

 _Shit, I didn't think that one thorough_ He thought in silence

Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows in thought "I uh…I'm not sure as yet"

His father's boisterous laugh echoed against the walls as he laughed harder than before. Of course he doesn't have a place to go, he may not realize it but he was way too predictable with his choices.

The gray headed man returned to the paper on his desk, shaking his head in disappointment.

Heat rushed to Nicholas's cheeks in embarrassment. He swiftly bided his goodbyes and got up from his chair as he marched out his father's office and into the elevator; he pressed the lobby and sighed as he leaned onto the mirror behind him _. I'm such an idiot!_ He thought as he smacked his hand onto his forehead.

In his inspection of the small area he noticed a small card in the right corner. Curiosity as per usual got the best of him as he stepped over to it and slowly lifted it up to his eyesight.

 **StoryBrooke, Maine**

"What the hell? Who names a place Storybrooke? Like seriously are they seven or something?" He spoke out loud to himself. He turned the card around and read its directions. It didn't seem to be that far away from New York. He smiled at that thought, a place to have a vacation.

As the dark haired man stepped out into the busy streets of New York, he thought about his mother and how she would take the news of his absence. Victoria Hunter was the sweetest and kindest woman Nicholas has ever had the honor to meet. She was his mother and he loved her with every ounce of blood that flowed through his body even though much could not be said about his father. An accident with a drunk teenage driver completely crippled her legs and paralyzed her from the waist down, he knew it hurt his father drastically but it didn't give him the right to go and look for sex with his employees; whatever was going on with him could never compare to what's going on with her.

He finally reached his family suite from his long walk home. Chauffeurs weren't really his thing, he liked the thought of being healthy and walking was a luxury he loved to take. Stepping his way into the elevator to the 30th floor he opened the door to spot his lovely mother playing her piano. He smiled at the song he remembered her humming to him whenever he had a nightmare.

Forest green eyes connected with mud brown ones and shared smiles. Victoria stretched to get her chair beside her and as per usual the sight always brought a flash of sadness in Nicholas' heart but he couldn't let her see that so he sprinted to the wheelchair and picked her up into it.

She smiled at his kindness, "Thank my Nicholas darling" a small shaky hand came up to his cheek in a gentle caress, his eyes closed at its warmth and leaned into her touch.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too dear but why are you not at your office?"

He opened his eyes and looked down because he knew this would hurt his mother, "I'm not at my office because I'm going somewhere to stay for a while"

Her hand stopped her caress and retracted to her lap, "How long will you be staying for? Where will you go?"

"It's for 3 weeks and I'm going to Maine"

"Oh"

"Mother I know this may be upsetting for you-"

"No Nicholas" She smiled at his concern. And yes it did upset her because of the fact that he used to be her shield from talking to Samuel around dinner and many awkward situations but she had to face it now and she wanted her son to get out more and meet new people, stating from how all his friends vanished as soon as they heard of her accident except his friend Nate, who has been nothing but a sweetheart to her and him.

"I love that you are concerned for me but I can handle myself-"

"But what about father? He is not as he used be mom, He's…The accident changed him for worse a-and I just can't stand not knowing what he is capable of when his wife's guardian angel is gone" He cried.

A tear fell from her eyes; no one ever cared for her wellbeing as much as he did. He truly does have a heart of gold.

"Mother what will happen when you get in an argument with him?" He started to shake his heard vigorously, questions going around his head about why he even decided to go somewhere; surely he could go another time right.

"Honey you have been obsessed with protecting me for too long" Her right palm rubbed against his left cheek, "You and I both know it's unhealthy for you to be my shadow all the time, you need to go and explore and meet people your own age"

He chuckled and decided to continue his journey. He didn't have many friends and within his life most of his time was spent with his mother or work. He was so exhausted from it all, his father, his overly needy job and it was sad to say but also his mother. All he needed was break from all his responsibilities; maybe a little adventure would be nice.

Smiling and kissing his mother's tear streaked cheek, he ventured to his room to pack to later on say goodbye to his mother.

Stepping into the garage to his Range Rover, he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Hello buddy man!"

Nicholas laughed and opened his car door," Hey man, I was just going to call you to say that I'm going to Maine for a while."

The Jacuzzi water shushed as the brunette man leaned up in shock," No way dude! You were serious!" Nicholas has been thinking of going to another place to vacay for a while now, but Nate never thought that he would actually leave.

"As serious as I'll ever be" The engine roared to life as he backed out the house and onto the streets of New York.

"I'm glad for you man, maybe you'll find a hot chick to ride your raging bull"

Nicholas's laughter boomed across the vehicle. He found it so funny because he never had sex before. Well not intercourse but still, he was a 27 year old virgin. He cringed inwardly, that is not something I would want to say to people.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen plus I'm not that attractive so we can cut that off the bucket list"

"Damn bro you've been having blue balls for over a decade" Nate sighed in exasperation, "Tell me you're secret!"

"Oh maybe just thinking with my brain and not with my dick" Nicholas laughed at himself. Nate wasn't the one to settle but he was a nice guy, Sure he sleeps around but deep down I know his intentions. Every time he sleeps at a girl's house, he never runs away, first he would stare at their face and smile all creepyish, and hope that they would want to go on a date with him. _This is weird because I'm pretty sure you have sex after the dates, but he always said he wasn't up for traditions._

Unfortunately for him, no girl was up to it.

"We'll have a nice trip man, remember to keep me posted" The dial ended.

Nicholas sighed and looked at the Storybrooke card again.

 _Okay Strorybrooke, here we go._


End file.
